Mecha-Kitties/Transcript
(Camera zooms into the house) *Hovis: I filled the fridge, soften your sheets, put gas in Gear, left a detailed list of emergency phone numbers-- *Gordon Quid (confidently): I think we can take care of ourselves for a week while you're on vacation. *Waffle: Ooh! *(Camera zooms into Waffle with a drill) *Waffle: Newt Pond! *(Waffle turns on the drill and has fun playing with it which will might make the Newt Pond for the newts) *Hovis: Of course, what was I thinking? *Mr. Blik: Whatever. *(Mr. Blik slams the door on Hovis) *Gordon Quid: Aye, what a grand time we're going to have. Working together. Brothers in arms, a team! *Mr. Blik: Forget that! *(Mr. Blik gives notes of jobs for Gordon Quid and Waffle) *Mr. Blik: Gordon, you do the cooking. Waffle, bedrooms and bathrooms and GET RID OF THAT NEWT POND! *Waffle: Uhh, what happened to the team? *Mr. Blik: It'd never work. This is better. I call it "Delegation"! You work, while I supervise! Haha-- *Gordon Quid (sternly): I don't think so! You don't want to work together, fine. *(Gordon rips the notes and gives them to Waffle and Mr. Blik) *Gordon Quid: You can do this alone. *Mr. Blik (viewing his list): Clean the bathrooms?! Aw, come on! *(Camera shows Gordon Quid in the kitchen smelling Scotch Eggs for breakfast) *Gordon Quid (happily): It's a good thing I'm in charge of the cooking. *(Gordon Quid opens the oven) *Gordon Quid: Ahh... Scotch Eggs. *(Gordon Quid pulls the Scotch Eggs out of the oven) *Gordon Quid: Enough for breakfast, lunch and dinner! *(Gordon Quid eats all the Scotch Eggs, then whistles while pulling out another Egg, and eats it) *(Camera shows Waffle in the bedroom putting the Newts in the bed) *Waffle: Ernst, Mandy. Stay! *(Camera shows Waffle with a vacuum cleaner) *Waffle: See this? Danger! Only for professionals. *(Newts stare at Waffle as he turns on the vacuum cleaner and it sucks him in it causing him to scream, as it explodes) *Waffle: All... clean. *(Camera shows Gordon Quid and Waffle walking to talk to each other about the chores they've completed) *Gordon Quid: How's the cleaning going? *Waffle: Great. Cooking? *Gordon Quid: Grand! *(Gordon Quid burps and then it shows Mr. Blik laughing and watching TV) *Gordon Quid: Blik, You're supposed to be cleaning the bathrooms! *Mr. Blik: Dial it down, finger-pointers! You don't think i'm doing my chores? Check for yourself. *(Gordon Quid and Waffle march sternly to see if Mr. Blik is lying. They go to the bathrooms and see the Robot Mr. Blik) *Gordon Quid: Blik? *Waffle: Mr. Blik! *Robot Mr. Blik: Watch the floor, you buzzards, that tile didn't clean itself. *Gordon Quid: I-- *Waffle: I don't-- *Gordon Quid: He... Who... *Waffle: But, he's-- *Mr. Blik: A robot! Isn't he great? I built him with robot parts Old Mrs. Cramdilly had in the basement. *Gordon Quid: Aye, so that's it, eh? You're just trying to get out of your chores again! *Waffle: Chore Cheater! *Mr. Blik: Please, please, please. Manual labor is for saps, so me, myself and my HUGE brain, came up with better way. He's programmed to be just like yours truly. *(Mr. Blik presses the button on the remote to make his robot self talk) *Robot Mr. Blik: Gaze apon me with wonder, you awe-eyed artichokes! YEAH! *Waffle: Not fair! I want a robot. *(Waffle runs to make a robot) *Gordon Quid: Me too! *(Gordon Quid runs along with Waffle to make another robot of themselves as they start inventing their robots in the laboratory to turn them on by pressing their buttons on their remotes) *Robot Gordon Quid: Aye laddie that’s a fine haggis. The Human Kimberly makes me half prance like a wee rainbow cricket (repeats) rainbow cricket (repeats) rainbowx - *(Gordon bangs the robot‘s head to make it stop talking) *Gordon Quid (Nevously): Hee hee, I don’t know where it got that. *Waffle: MY TURN! *(Waffle cliks the button on his remote) *Robot Waffle: Splee! *(Robot Waffle fires a laser out of his mouth that aims a Mr. Blik creating a hole in him) *Waffle: Sorry. *(Scene cuts along to the kitchen where Gordon is sitting in a chair enjoying a cup of tea while his robot is cleaning the kitchen and cooking food. Robot Gordon then comes to Gordon giving him a taste of one of the dishes he cooked. Gordon then taste) *Gordon Quid: More salt. *(Tastes a different one) *Gordon Quid: Too gamey *(Tastes one more) *Gordon: (happily) Hello spicy pork! *(Scene cuts to Waffle’s room where his robot is vacuuming the floor and folding his furs up in the drawer. He then takes a paint brush and paints the celling orange and wipes the glass of his newt tank. Waffle is sitting on the bed with Ernst and Mandy. Waffle then snaps his finger. Waffle and his newts pull out corns dogs . Robot Waffle aims a laser and toasts their corn dogs. Then then munch down. Scene the cuts to Mr. Blik in the hallway reading a newspaper. He then rips out a page. He clicks the button on his robot’s remote. His robot zooms in and takes the paper. Blik then rolls up his newspaper in a ball. His robot grabs that as well. Robot Blik shreds the paper in his mouth and spits it back up as confetti around Blik) *Robot Mr. Blik: Blik is the greatest!, Blik is the greatest!, Blik is the greatest! *Mr. Blik: Genius. *Robot Mr. Blik: Blik is- - *(Sceen cut to the cats all sitting in hammocks. Blik’s Robot then feeds him hors d‘ oeuvres) *Mr. Blik : Ahh, this is the life. *(Waffle starts laughing as his robot tickles him with a feather. Camera show Gordon in his hammock with his robot brushing his head) *Gordon Quid: Aye, no more chores to worry about till Hovis is gone. Cheer! *Mr. Blik: Yeah! *(Mr. Blik swings off his hammock, making all the cat robots fall into Waffle’s newt pound) *Mr. Blik: NO!, my me! *(the cat brothers then rush into the hall to all scream in fright of their robots that all fall into the newt pond) Informaton If anyone wants to know what was heard in the episode, The video of it will be linked to the episode or it's definitons. But, Someone please finish this! Category:Transcripts